Relationship Advice 3
by teddybaer
Summary: In which Beck & Jade discuss someone's comment on their relationship. Bade!


Beck and Jade were sitting in Hollywood Arts' recreation room during study hall, when boredom took over. After going through a few suggestions like ordering pizza, playing ping pong or doing homework, which they thought would be even more boring, they decided on making a new Slap video. One that was triggered by a comment Jade read on her Slap profile earlier and that made her quite upset. Their new video was part of their _ohsofamous _series of videos they made when they wanted to share the experiences they made throughout their whole relationship. The Relationship Advice videos. This one was number 3.

"Hey! I'm Jade and this is Beck!" Jade introduced with a smirk on her face.

"I'm Beck and this is Jade." Beck introduced again. He earned a glare from Jade.

"Why did you introduce us again?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I don't know, I just did." Beck answered nonchalantly.

"So it's important to you to say your name first?" Jade pointed out somewhat aggravated.

"Well I figured people wanted to hear my voice, too." Beck answered calmly.

"As if your voice is that fantastic." Jade snorted.

"Your opinion differs from that one, when I..." Beck trailed off, noticing the camera was still on.

"When you what?" Jade asked, sounding curious but also skeptical about what he might mean.

"Just forget it!" Beck said, hoping she'd forget it quickly so they could move on.

"Beck you'll tell me right now..!" Jade said in a voice that would scare some people. But not Beck.

"When I do this..." he gave in and leaned closer to her ear, whispering something, which made Jade melt a little inside. After she noticed the camera was still on, she caught herself again and cleared her throat. Beck leaned back with a slight smirk and an _I told you so_ expression on his face.

"Anyway..." Jade started "we decided to make this video because of one question someone sent me.

"Wasn't really a question." Beck pointed out.

"No...no it wasn't" Jade agreed, trying to prevent herself from throwing a fit.

"Someone commented on our relationship." Beck continued.

"Anonymously" Jade added.

"They're scared to step up and tell who they are." Beck said.

"And they'd better be scared, because if I find this person, he or she won't even dare to step up ever again" Jade said in a rough tone, while a fake smile crept on her face.

"Uhm...yeah. Back to the point...babe read what they had to say."

"Yeah whatever" Jade said and cleared her throat again, preparing herself to read. "'_Beck, Jade. I don't get how you two are dating. Jade is scary and you two are fighting all the time. This relationship isn't great. You are weird.'_"

"So this was the message that someone sent us anonymously." Beck reminded the listeners.

"Yeah anonymously like in a - Hey guys I wanna tell you my opinion but I'm such a wimp so I have to hide behind a screen to tell you that, because we all know what Jade would do to me if she found out who I was – kind of way." Jade added, her voice slightly high pitched. Beck smirked.

"Well...we're gonna answer you now, Mister Anonymous..." Beck started "...it all starts with defining the word fighting."

"Basically what we do is teasing each other on a higher level than you know it." Jade started explaining.

"So we are actually not really fighting. We don't take these fights seriously." Beck continued.

"Unless they are real fights. But then you'd notice."

"Yeah you would. She'd be even more aggressive."

"Even more? Oh...so you think I'm aggressive?" Jade asked raising one of her eyebrows, her eyes sparkling dangerously. They looked in each others' eyes for a split of a second.

"No I don't" Beck answered, smiling nervously.

"Yes you just did!" she shouted, trying to prove her point. Beck turned to the camera and smiled.

"See? Just teasing. Nothing serious. No real fights. Nada."

"Yeah whatever" Jade said, turning to the screen.

"Next point...Jade is scary...seriously you guys. What is so scary about her? She looks like a cute little harmless puppy" Beck said nonchalantly, laying his arm around Jade, pulling her closer.

"Yeah...a puppy with scissors to cut you open if you don't leave her alone." Jade added, death glaring Beck. Beck kissed her on her forehead.

"So if you guys really think we two don't work out..."

"...you are really stupid" Jade interrupted Beck.

"It's like saying Yin & Yang shouldn't balance each other. That's how it is." he continued as if she didn't interrupt him at all.

"Stupid." she answered.

"It's like..." Beck tried to find another example.

"To get to the point. He means that maybe this is what happens when a tornado meets a volcano. To quote Eminem" Jade said.

"Yeah kinda. We may seem different and totally not fitting together, but in reality we are much alike."

"Like brother and sister" Jade said out of the blue.

"That would be awkward" Beck said, looking at her, pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah it would be." she admitted smirking. "It was a joke."

"Anyway. We're like a clock and its hands. A clock wouldn't show us the time without its hands. They complement each other. Just like Jade and I do." He described. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Enough examples. They got it. Which kind of movies do you even watch to talk crap as terrible as this?" she asked in a mocking tone.

"Anyway..."

"You said that very often in this video" she interrupted Beck, who rolled his eyes in return.

"What I wanted to say is...even if you don't like our relationship, it won't stop us from being happy together."

"Okay okay since this video is getting all sappy and awkward we're gonna stop it now and do other things." Jade said out of the blue and got up.

"What other things?" Beck asked, looking up to the now standing Jade. She smirked and he made an _OH_ expression, before turning back to the camera.

"As a final conclusion to you, Mister Anonymous, Jade and I might not be the perfect couple, but therefore we are perfectly imperfect and we don't need your input."

With that he smirked one last time, before turning the camera off.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! :) So here is another Relationship Advice video. Since I never made one, I decided to give it a try. **

**This one-shot is for badeprompts round 7 and my prompt was 'perfectly imperfect'.**

**I hope you guys liked it!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**~teddybaer~**


End file.
